Fairy Music
by aimerizaalonzo
Summary: Its summer vacation and Lucy wants to go to a music summer camp called Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first FT story. Hope you like it **

**Reminder: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Normal POV:**

**Today was the last day of school and Lucy Heartfilia was so excited for summer vacation. She woke up very early in the morning and the first thing she did was open her computer and played her composed songs. Yes, Lucy is aspiring to be a musician. She can play the piano and guitar. After dressing up with her uniform, she went to their dining room and breakfast is already served.**

"**Mom! Let's eat. I'm so excited for the last day of school." Said Lucy**

"**Coming dear. I just have to squeezed some orange juice." Said Layla**

**Layla Heartifilia is a cook and caterer. Lucy waited for her mother to come in the dining room with the orange juice. While waiting, Jude Heartifilia came inside holding a newspaper and sit at the dining table.**

"**That's smells good."said Jude**

"**I know is the best cook ever." Said Lucy**

**Mrs. Heartfilia came with a pitcher of orange juice and sit at the dining table. She looked at Lucy and smiled.**

"**I found a Fairy Tail brochure in the kitchen when I was cooking" Layla said**

**Lucy laughed. "So? Are letting me go now to the summer camp?"**

"**I'm sorry baby but with the business expense and everything your dad and I can't afford the fees"**

**Lucy sighed "Oh. That's fine.I know that I can go next year. It's ok Mom and Dad. Got to go. I'm going to be late for school"**

**Lucy kisses her mom and dad in the cheek and went to the garage to get her bike. With one more glance in the house, tears were falling down in her face as she goes to school.**

"**Lucy is disappointed" said Layla**

" **From her expression, I say with a YES." Said Jude**

" **I really want her to go to that summer camp but with the expenses we might not afford it" Layla cried**

"**'s will find another way to make Lucy go to Fairy Tail"**

**Jude comforted her wife.**

_**-At School-**_

**Lucy enters her classroom and greeted some of her friends.**

"**Good morning Lu-chan"greeted Hikari and Akira**

"**Good morning Hikari and and Akira" Lucy smiled**

**Lucy seat in her desk and watch her classmates talk about their summer vacation. Lucy sighed and wanted to cry for she was not going to Fairy Tail, the best summer camp for musicians. As she was spacing out, one of her closest friend approach her.**

"**Lucy-chan!" said Haruhi**

"**Oh. Haruhi.I didn't see you coming" said Lucy**

**Haruhi laughed " So are you going to Fairy Tail?"**

**Lucy sighed "No. My parents can't afford the fees because my Mom is expanding her business"**

"**Oh. I'm sorry Lucy-chan but I hope you can go next year"**

"**Yeah. Maybe or maybe not"**

"**Of course you will. Don't think negative things. Think positive"**

"**Thanks Haruhi. I owe you one"**

" **You're Welcome" Haruhi smiled**

**After their conversation, the teacher came in the classroom.**

_**-Time Skip-**_

**After the class, summer has finally come. Lucy went to her locker and get her things. After that, she decided to go home and put her stuff in her room. She went to the school's bike park to get her bike. As she rides her bike, she saw her friends passing by.**

"**Lucy! Are you going home now?" asked Hikari**

"**Yeah. I'm carrying a lot of my stuff you see" Lucy answered**

"** that , Happy Summer Lucy" Haruhi said**

" **Happy Summer Minna!" shouted Lucy**

**Saying their goodbyes, Lucy went home. After arriving in the house, she placed her bike in the garage and went to the backyard were her dad is grilling burgers for dinner.**

" **I'm home dad" Lucy kissed her dad in the cheek**

"**Welcome home Lucy. Were having the Famous Heartfilia's Burgers for dinner"**

" **I think I'll pass. I'm not very hungry"**

**As Lucy and Jude are talking, Layla came in with some seasoning for the grilled burgers.**

" **Welcome home Lucy" Layla smiled**

" **I home mom" Lucy kissed her cheek**

"**Honey , Lucy won't eat dinner with us. So I guess we won't tell her our surprise then" Jude smirked**

" **Is that so? Well I guess not" Layla laughed**

" **Tell me what?" Lucy frowning**

**Jude laughed " I can't hide it tell her"**

" **Ok dear. Lucy your going to Fairy Tail!" Layla shouted**

**Lucy can't believe what her mom just told her. She asked again as if she didn't hear it.**

"**What?" Lucy smiled**

" **You're going to Fairy Tail. Actually were going because I will be catering the food in Fairy Tail" said Layla**

"**Yes! I will go to Fairy Tail"**

**Lucy hugged her parents. She can't believe that she is finally going to Fairy Tail. And the summer vacation of Music begins!**

**How is it? Please review. Going to upload the next chapter after 2 days so I can think of what story will it be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter you like it **

**Reminder: I don't own Fairy Tail**

_**PREVIOUSLY in Fairy Music:**_

_Jude laughed " I can't hide it tell her"_

" _Ok dear. Lucy your going to Fairy Tail!" Layla shouted_

_Lucy can't believe what her mom just told her. She asked again as if she didn't hear it._

"_What?" Lucy smiled_

" _You're going to Fairy Tail. Actually were going because I will be catering the food in Fairy Tail" said Layla_

"_Yes! I will go to Fairy Tail"_

_Lucy hugged her parents. She can't believe that she is finally going to Fairy Tail. And the summer vacation of Music begins!_

Lucy was so happy knowing that she is going to Fairy Tail. That night, she can't even fall asleep because of the excitement. She was ready to go.

_**-Next Day-**_

"Lucy let's go!were going to be late" Layla shouted

"Coming mom!" Lucy shouted as she go downstairs.

The van was already parked outside their house and Jude was putting all their things in the van. Everything is set and ready to ride.

"Be careful honey. Call if you need anything" Jude said

"Yes honey, I will. Lucy is going to have so much fun in Fairy Tail" Layla smiled

"Yes. I hope it will be great for this summer. Lucy have fun in Fairy Tail" said Jude

" I will dad. I will become a musician after the camp." Lucy laughed

" Its time to go. Say bye to your dad Lucy" Layla said

" Bye dad. I'm going to miss you" Lucy hugged her dad

"Bye Layla and Lucy. Have fun. Hope I can come to Fairy Tail to visit" Jude smiled

And they were off. Layla is driving the van while Lucy is listening to music in herIpod**. **

_**-After 6 hours-**_

After 6 hours of driving, they finally arrived in Fairy Tail. The place was so huge, there were cabins were campers will sleep, there were music rooms to practice your vocals and instruments, beside the place was a big lake, and the most attracting part was the big stage in center were the campers will perform to showcase their talents. Lucy is so amaze with the place and was eager to go outside to see it.

"Were finally here! I'm so excited" Lucy shouted

Layla laughed " Ok. Let's settle in our cabin. Lucy get your things and go to the cabin and come back and carry some of my cook books and recipes."

"Yes mom." Lucy followed her mom's instructions. She went to the cabin and put her things in her bed. As she was going back to their van, she bump into a girl dress in orange shirt and jeans with light blue hair with a headband to accessorize it and beside her was a little girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes wearing a baby blue dress.

" I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Lucy apologized

" I'm sorry too. By the way I'm Levy McGarden camper today, top selling producer tomorrow and beside me is my friend Wendy Marvell the pianist of tomorrow"

" Nice to meet you Levy and Wendy. My name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy smiled

"Hello Lucy-san. Are you in a hurry?" Wendy asked

" Yeah. I'm helping my mom carry her stuff." Lucy said

"Oh. We can help you carry your stuff. Since we are already settled and we don't have anything to do." Levy smiled

" Really? Thank you so much. I owe you one Levy-chan and Wendy-chan." Lucy smiled like a child

" Your welcome Lu-chan. Is it ok for me to call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked

" Sure Levy-chan." Lucy said with a smile

Lucy handed some of their things to Wendy and Levy to carry on. Mrs. Heartfilia was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the campers and staff since there will be an opening program tonight. After putting all their things, Lucy fixed her dresses and put them on the cabinet while Levy and Wendy placed the cooking books of Mrs. Heartfilia in the table.

"Finally, I'm settled. Thanks for helping me Levy-chan and Wendy-chan"

" You're welcome. By the way Lu-chan, what instrument do you play?" Levy asked

"I play the guitar and piano" Lucy smiled

"That's nice. Maybe you can sing also. I saw your precious notebook and inside it were your composed sing. Let's hear one"

" Yeah. I wanna hear Lucy-san sing" Wendy said

" Fine but only in the chorus" Lucy said

Lucy stands up and went to sit beside Wendy and Levy in the couch and begin singing.

_Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but only one thing is true_

_Understand, we'll always be more than a band_

After singing, Levy and Wendy's mouth were open and were amaze at Lucy's voice.

" Lucy! You have a beautiful voice" Levy shaking Lucy's shoulder

"Your voice is like an angel's voice" Wendy commented

"Thank you guys." Lucy blushed

" We better go and have dinner in the mess hall and see our other friends" Levy said

Levy, Lucy and Wendy left the cabin and went to the mess hall. When they enter, they were confronted by 3 girls. The girl in the center has short white hair and wearing a white mini skirt and a bluish white blouse. Beside her at the right, the girl has brown hair and wearing a black dress. At the left side, the girl has green hair and wearing a brown long sleeves and jeans.

" Hello Levy or should I call you Loser Levy?" the girl with white short hair said

" Whatever Lisanna. Don't block the way. Your getting attention" Levy said with an angry expression

"I don't Cana and Bisca? Anyway, I see you made a new friend and that makes her a loser like you" Lisanna smiled evilly

Lucy's blood was boiling. The 3 girls were so mean to Levy especially the one with short white hair. As Lisanna insults Levy more, Lucy hit Lisanna. Everyone in the mess hall looked at them now.

"How dare you hit me in my beautiful face?" Lisanna glared at Lucy

"That's what you get insulting Levy-chan" Lucy also glared at Lisanna

"Are you challenging me? I'm Lisanna, the diva of Fairy Tail." shouted Lisanna

" If you want a challenge, then it's on!" Lucy shouted back

" You mess with the wrong girl BLONDIE!"

" the one who mess with the wrong girl WHITEY!"

Lisanna can't say anything more to this BLONDIE and she left and went back to her table together with Cana and Bisca. Lucy's anger was not fading but in her mind she was in big trouble.

_Challenge? WHAT was I thinking? I made a mistake and now Levy-chan is in trouble now._

"Levy-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry" Lucy apologized

" It's ok Lu-chan. Anyway, we'll do the challenge. We have to form a band since Lisanna is part of a band." Levy sighed

" Ok! We'll form a band. Wendy are you in?" Lucy asked

Wendy was a little bit shock of what happen a while ago but she knew that Lucy-san would defend Levy-san.

"Yes I'm in Lucy-san" Wendy answered.

"We'll talked about this after the opening program. Deal?" Lucy asked

" Deal!" both Wendy and Levy answered

So they went to their table and eat dinner. Far away from their table, someone was smiling and said "This will be an interesting summer"

**End of chapter 2. The song I put in this chapter is More than a Band by Lemonade Mouth but it was only the chorus that I put it. You may search the song if you want. **

**Camanime****: The story is like camp rock but a little twist. Thanks for the advice and I'll try my best to add more details **

**Crystilia**** , ****Rose Tiger**** , **** : Thanks for the review **


End file.
